BreakUps and MakeUps
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: SYNOPSIS: TORI broke up with her boyfriend. TRINA and the gang come over to try to cheer her up.


A/N: Looks like yall like the screenplay format. I took a screenwriting class and most of our assignments were heavy themes. When I had writers block I wrote fictional Victorious/HIMYM screenplays to give me inspiration for my actual assignments (sit-coms are easier IMO). Let me know if you want me to publish any more. Thanks!

* * *

**BREAK UPS AND MAKE UPS– SCENE 1**

EXT. TORI'S LIVING ROOM – 7:00 PM

_TORI is a mess and is crying while she lies on the couch curled up in a ball under some blankets. Enter TRINA._

**TRINA**

TORI, you've been on that couch for two days now. Have some dignity woman!

**TORI**

(CRYING) No. Triiiiinaaa, he cheated on me! How could I not have seen it?

**TRINA**

Well, it's hard to brush off prospects when you're such a hot commodity. I would know.

**TORI**

How is that supposed to help me feel better?

**TRINA**

It's not.

_TORI cries even harder. Doorbell rings. TRINA gets up to answer the door._

_Enter ANDRE and ROBBIE._

**ROBBIE**

Hey TRINA.

**TRINA**

I don't like you.

**ANDRE**

Is TORI here?

**TRINA**

TORI your friends are here.

**TORI**

I need more tissues.

**TRINA**

Do I look like a maid to you?

**TORI**

But mom and dad said you have to take care of me while they're gone.

**TRINA**

Ugh fine!

_Exit TRINA to Kitchen._

**ROBBIE**

Hey TORI!

**ANDRE**

What goes on?

**TORI**

Listen, I love you both, but what are you doing here?

**ROBBIE**

CAT told us about Jackson.

**ANDRE**

So we came here to cheer you up.

**TORI**

(SIGHS) How?

**ANDRE**

We made you some mashed potatoes!

_ANDRE hands TORI a bowl of mashed potatoes. She takes a spoonful in her mouth and begins to cry again._

**ANDRE**

What's the matter? The mashed potatoes too lumpy? Blame ROBBIE, he mashed it.

**ROBBIE**

Hey! It's not lumpy!

_Doorbell rings._

_Enter TRINA from Kitchen._

_She hands TORI a tissue box and opens the door._

_Enter JADE and BECK._

**TRINA**

Great, more annoying people.

**JADE**

You're one to talk.

_TRINA gives JADE a disgusted look._

_Exit TRINA to Kitchen._

**JADE**

Wow, you look horrible.

_BECK glares at JADE._

**JADE**

What?!

**TORI**

No, she's right. I look horrible.

**JADE**

(SMILES) Yay.

**BECK**

We brought you some muffins.

**TORI**

(SNIFFLING) Jackson used to call me 'muffin'.

**BECK**

Uh, so how you holding up?

**TORI**

I'm a mess. I'm never going to see sunshine again.

**ANDRE**

Aw come on, TORI. I'm sure it wasn't that bad.

**TORI**

He cheated on me! Why would he do that? What does Northridge have that I don't?

**JADE**

Well-

**BECK**

JADE!

_TORI goes back to crying. Doorbell rings. TRINA Enters from Kitchen._

**TORI**

TRIIIIN-

**TRINA**

Yeah, yeah, I got it!

_TRINA opens door._

_Enter CAT._

_Exit TRINA to Upstairs._

**CAT**

Hi Everyone!

**ANDRE**

'Sup Little Red.

**BECK**

Hey CAT.

_ROBBIE is staring flatteringly at CAT._

**ROBBIE**

Hey Cutie!

_CAT looks at ROBBIE in a dreamy way._

**TORI**

(SNIFFLING) Jackson used to call me 'Cutie'.

_TORI starts to cry again._

**BECK**

Oh boy.

**ANDRE**

This is gonna be a looong night.

**_END SCENE 1_**

* * *

**_BREAK UPS AND MAKE UPS– SCENE 2_**

_EXT. TORI'S LIVING ROOM – 7:30 PM_

_TORI continues to cry on the couch. Everyone is sitting at the kitchen table. One by one they see if they can succeed trying to cheer her up. ANDRE is first and takes a seat next to TORI._

**ANDRE**

Hey TORI, wanna hear some jokes?

**TORI**

I guess…

**ANDRE**

Ok, why can't you write with a broken pencil?

**TORI**

(SIGHES) why?

**ANDRE**

Because it's point-less! (LAUGHS)

_TORI looks at him, not amused. ANDRE keeps chuckling._

**ANDRE**

All right, all right, I got another one. Where does a general keep his army?

_TORI stares at ANDRE blankly._

**ANDRE**

In his sleeve-y! HAHA get it? 'Cause it's an arm and a sleeve and-

_TORI is still not amused. ANDRE goes from chuckling to defeated._

**ANDRE**

Ok.

_ANDRE gets up and walks towards kitchen. ANDRE slaps ROBBIE's hand (like their in a tag team). ROBBIE and CAT walk to TORI. ROBBIE has his guitar._

**CAT**

Hi TORI!

**ROBBIE**

We wrote you a song!

_TORI groans. ROBBIE hums with CAT to tune their voices. ROBBIE begins to play a melody._

_**ROBBIE and CAT**_

_Hey TORI_

_**ROBBIE**_

_We heard the bad news_

_**ROBBIE and CAT**_

_Hey TORI_

_**CAT**_

_Jackson cheated on you_

_**ROBBIE**_

_Here's a song to distract you_

_**CAT**_

_From your utter cries of pain_

**_ROBBIE_**

_TORI, you look horrible_

**_CAT_**

_But at least you're not insane_

**_ROBBIE_**

_Today you're not happy_

_And tomorrow you'll be sad too_

**_CAT_**

_But look at the bright side_

_We wrote a song for you!_

**_ROBBIE and CAT_**

_Wrote a song for youuuu!_

_ROBBIE strums last chord. ROBBIE and CAT look at TORI while smiling. She starts to cry again._

_JADE yells from kitchen._

**JADE**

I liked it.

_ROBBIE and CAT walk back to Kitchen. CAT slap tags JADE's hand. JADE sits next to TORI._

**JADE**

Hey sour puss.

**TORI**

What do you want JADE?

**JADE**

Well everyone else is trying so I might as well take a shot at it.

**TORI**

I'm never going to smile ever again! (SOBS)

**JADE**

Ugh this is torture, and not even the good kind. Listen, my aunt's boyfriend cheated on her. I mean yeah sure, she cried and moped around. But one day she stopped moping.

_TORI stops sobbing._

**TORI**

Really?

**JADE**

Yep. Thank God too. It was so annoying.

**TORI**

So she found another man?

**JADE**

No, she's a CAT lady now. But at least she stopped moping.

_TORI starts sniffling up again. BECK enters from Kitchen and sits on the couch._

**BECK**

Ok, JADE. I think you're done now. Go back to the kitchen.

_JADE slap tags BECK's hand and walks back to Kitchen._

**TORI**

I'm going to be a CAT lady!

**BECK**

No you're not. Stop beating yourself up.

**TORI**

Easy for you to say you've never been cheated on.

**BECK**

No, but I have been dumped. Remember when JADE dumped me?

**TORI**

Yeah. But you guys got back together.

_Focus turns to JADE yelling from kitchen._

**JADE**

Yeah, so you better not take him away from me Vega or I'll make sure of your CAT lady future.

**CAT**

Hehe I'm CAT and I'm a lady. TORI wants to be me?

**JADE**

(SARCASTICALLY) I don't think anyone can pull off being you, CAT.

**ROBBIE**

(GENUINELY) Yeah Kitty-CAT. You're too adorable.

_ROBBIE smiles at CAT and makes her blush. Focus goes back to TORI and BECK._

**BECK**

You're right, we did get back together and we're happy. Not everyone gets a second chance like JADE and me. But think about it this way; you were happy before you met him, you can be happy after too.

_TORI ponders BECK's thought but still isn't convinced yet. JADE, ANDRE, CAT, and ROBBIE Enter from Kitchen to Living Room._

**ANDRE**

I've got an idea! Let's go to the carnival!

**CAT**

Yay! I love carnivals! Except the Ferris Wheel, it's too high, I might fall!

**ROBBIE**

You can ride with me, CAT! I won't let you fall.

**CAT**

Okay!

_Enter TRINA at top of stairs (unnoticed)._

_CAT and ROBBIE stare at each other tenderly. TORI, frustrated, absentmindedly speaks._

**TORI**

CAT. ROBBIE. Do you guys really like each other or is this just an act? ROBBIE, do you really mean what you say when you tell CAT these mushy things or are you _just_ like every other heartbreaker out there who thinks he's suave? CAT, why can't you just tell ROBBIE if you like him or not? He's humiliated himself enough in front of you. Stop stringing him along if there's nothing for him in the end.

_Exit CAT crying._

**ROBBIE**

CAT! Wait!

_Exit ROBBIE and JADE._

_ANDRE and BECK are about to leave until TORI stops them._

**TORI**

Wait, ANDRE, BECK. You know I didn't mean that.

**ANDRE**

Look, TORI. Maybe you _do_ need time to chill. We'll talk to you later.

**BECK**

Remember what I said, TORI. Bye.

_Exit ANDRE and BECK._

_TRINA goes from the stairs and consoles a lonely TORI._

**_END SCENE 2_**

* * *

**BREAK UPS AND MAKE UPS– SCENE 3**

EXT. TORI'S LIVING ROOM – 9:30 PM

_TORI and TRINA are talking on the couch about the incidents of tonight._

**TRINA**

You know, they were just trying to help, Tor.

**TORI**

I know, TRINA. I feel horrible. It's the breakup talking.

**TRINA**

See that's your problem, you're letting the breakup take over your life. CAT and ROBBIE have nothing to do with you and Jackson. I would have never expected you to do something worse than what JADE would do. That was really mean.

**TORI**

TRINA stop making me feel guilty!

**TRINA**

You only feel guilty because you know I'm right.

**TORI**

Ugh I know.

**TRINA**

You know how unusual CAT and ROBBIE are. That's why they're perfect for each other. They do things differently. Just let it happen on it's own.

**TORI**

I know. And I know it's real between them too.

**TRINA**

And BECK's right. You were way happy before you even met Jackson.

**TORI**

I was?

**TRINA**

Duh. It was annoying. But you know what, I'd give anything for that.

**TORI**

For what?

**TRINA**

For great friends who would give up their Saturday night to try to cheer a girl up.

_TRINA gives TORI a hug. TRINA starts to exit up the stairs but stops at the bottom steps and turns to TORI._

**TRINA**

You're friends did their best to cheer you up. And you had them before _and_ after Jackson.

**TORI**

Goodnight TRINA.

**TRINA**

Goodnight TORI.

_Exit TRINA._

_TORI contemplates what TRINA just said. She gets up, walks over to the sink and splashes her face. She heads to the staircase but stops at the mirror. TORI looks at her reflection and after a moment, smiles. She turns off the lights and Exits upstairs to her room._

**_END SCENE 3_**

* * *

**BREAK UPS AND MAKE UPS– SCENE 4**

EXT. SPLIT SCREEN – ON TELEPHONE 10:30 PM

_CAT is about ready to go to bed. Her phone rings. She picks up and it's ROBBIE._

**CAT**

Hello?

**ROBBIE**

CAT? It's ROBBIE.

**CAT**

Hi ROBBIE.

**ROBBIE**

Are you ok?

**CAT**

(SIGHS) Yeah, I think so.

**ROBBIE**

You know TORI didn't mean it, right? She was just thinking about Jackson. Please don't beat yourself up about what she said.

**CAT**

(GIGGLES) One time, my brother's friend Ricky told him it was impossible to beat yourself up, so my brother beat himself up. My brother won.

**ROBBIE**

But, CAT, he was beating himself up (LAUGHS)

**CAT**

Exactly! That's why he won!

**ROBBIE**

Oh CAT you're adorable. (CHUCKLES)

_CAT giggles for a second then abruptly stops. ROBBIE notices and stops laughing on his end._

**CAT**

ROBBIE, can I ask you something?

**ROBBIE**

Sure Kitty-CAT, what's up?

**CAT**

What TORI said about us… Do you think she's right?

**ROBBIE**

Partly right.

**CAT**

What do you mean?

_ROBBIE takes a deep breath and after a moment…_

**ROBBIE**

I can only speak for myself CAT, and what TORI said about me only saying things to lead you on is _not _true. I mean what I say, especially to you. Yeah, I made a fool of myself in front of you and everyone, but that doesn't matter so long as you know at the end of the day that I like you.

_There is a long pause on CAT's end of the line. She takes a breath and speaks up._

**CAT**

ROBBIE, I think it's only fair to tell you that TORI is right about me. But let me finish... I'm not intentionally stringing you along, she got that part wrong, but I don't have the courage to tell you what I really feel and that sometimes gets in the way whenever I talk to you.

**ROBBIE**

What do you mean, CAT? You know you can tell me anything.

**CAT**

ROBBIE, I like you. But I don't know if I can risk our friendship like that.

**ROBBIE**

Y-you like me?

**CAT**

Of course I do. You're the sweetest boy ever. And you don't look at me weird whenever I speak. Everyone thinks I'm dumb.

**ROBBIE**

Don't call yourself dumb, CAT. You're smart. And you're probably right. You're special to me too. But, if I were ever the luckiest guy in the world, I would _never _do anything or let anyone hurt you. You're _my_ Kitty-CAT.

**CAT**

ROBBIE?

**ROBBIE**

Yeah?

**CAT**

Thanks for calling me smart… And, that's the sweetest thing any boy has ever said to me.

**ROBBIE**

It's the truth; you're the brightest girl I know.

**CAT**

No, not that part. The part when you said you wont let anyone hurt me… And… I want you to be _my_ ROBBIE...

**ROBBIE**

(INHALES) CAT, would you like to go on a date with me?

**CAT**

I thought you'd never ask.

**ROBBIE**

Goodnight Caterina.

**ROBBIE**

(GIGGLES) Goodnight Robert.

_CAT ends the call. She looks at her phone screen and it is of her and ROBBIE. She places phone over her heart and, looking in no place in particular, she smiles. Fade to Black._

**_END SCENE 4_**

* * *

**BREAK UPS AND MAKE UPS– SCENE 5**

EXT. TORI'S LIVING ROOM – THE NEXT DAY 10:30 AM

_TORI texts her friends to come over to her house the next morning. Everyone arrives and TRINA opens the door for them. They take a seat on the couch wondering where TORI is and surprised that she's not downstairs._

**BECK**

Hey TRINA, where'd TORI go?

**TRINA**

She'll be down in a minute. Believe me, I was shocked too when I didn't find her down here this morning.

_Exit TRINA to Kitchen._

_Enter TORI from Upstairs._

_Everyone looks at TORI as she's walking down the steps. TORI has cleaned herself up and is wearing jeans and a top._

**ANDRE**

Hey TORI, lookin' good.

_TORI smiles at ANDRE and everyone else and takes a seat at the piano. TORI starts to play a rendition of the song 'Cheer Me Up' (A/N: from TORI Goes Platinum) and her friends listen._

**_TORI_**

_Mmmmm..._

_Whoa, Oh_

_Whoa, Oh_

_Yeah, Uh_

_You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week_

_I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares_

_And I'm such a disgrace_

_You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,_

_Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms_

_And that's why I need you to..._

_Cheer Me Up,_

_C'mon dance with me_

_And you take my hand_

_Cheer Me Up (Oh,Oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing,_

_Whoa, oh..._

_Please won't you cheer me up_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing._

_You turn my frown upside down,_

_My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around._

_You Cheer me up_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing…_

_TORI ends the song._

**TORI**

Listen you guys; I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday and for the past few days.

**CAT**

It's all right TORI, we all understand.

**TORI**

Still, I shouldn't have lashed out on you guys, especially you two. You were only trying to help.

_TORI looks at CAT and ROBBIE._

**TORI**

I'm really sorry if I messed anything up.

**ROBBIE**

You didn't mess anything up.

**BECK**

Yeah, you actually helped them out.

_CAT smiles and hugs ROBBIE._

**CAT**

I finally told ROBBIE how I felt and he asked me out on a date. We're going to see where it goes.

**ROBBIE**

Yeah, thanks for the push, TORI.

_TORI smiles._

**ANDRE**

So, are you back to 'Happy TORI' now?

**TORI**

(CHUCKLES) Yeah ANDRE, I'm 'Happy TORI' now

_TORI gets up and gives ANDRE a hug._

**JADE**

Good. Even I missed "Happy TORI".

_TORI looks at JADE confused._

**TORI**

You did?

**JADE**

Yup. I mean don't get me wrong your pain amuses me. But it's more satisfying when I cause it.

_JADE smirks at TORI. TORI attempts to hug her. JADE eventually gives in and hugs back._

**JADE**

I'm bored now. Let's go to the carnival.

**CAT**

Yay! I love carnivals!

_Exit JADE, BECK, ANDRE, CAT, and ROBBIE._

_TORI follows close behind. She turns around and looks at TRINA, who is leaning on the Kitchen counter smiling back at TORI. TORI runs over to TRINA and hugs her._

**TORI**

Thanks, TRINA.

**TRINA**

No problem, now go have fun with your friends.

_TORI is about to walk away but stops and turns back to TRINA._

**TORI**

Come on, let's go have fun with _OUR_ friends.

_TORI grabs TRINA's hand and both girls happily exit the Vega house to join their friends._

_**END SCENE 5**_

_**END**_


End file.
